A Trial Of Darkness
by Ayumu Aikawa
Summary: A boys world it taken from him by the darkness, his dreams told him to seek out Kingdom hearts to stop the darkness, join in on the adventures in this story. Right off the bat I'm saying I own NOTHING except the main character in this story! That said I would enjoy if you R&R'd
1. Intro

**So this is the Intro chapter sort of setting up for the rest of the story...So It's rather short but please try and R&R...so yeah Have a nice day**

'Seek out Kingdom Hearts…quickly the hearts of the worlds are being devoured by darkness…s….a….v…e….t….h…e…m' "GAH!" deep blue eyes open suddenly from the peaceful sleep wide with panic "W-What the hell was that about?" The boy asks himself quietly, he had been having a reoccurring dream lately the dream went something like this:

He was standing in a white room with a large table in the center there was the obscured outline of another person far across the room at the other side of the table a faint voice floating over to him saying 'Seek out Kingdom Hearts…quickly the hearts of the worlds are being devoured by darkness…s….a….v…e….t….h…e…m' as these words were said the room started to turn dark the darkness on the walls seemed to move, yellow splotches in the darkness that could possibly be eyes, the darkness closed in around him until a bright light shone from above whenever he looked up for the source of the light all he could see was what looked like a key, it fell from above him striking him on the head, this is where he woke up.

"My name is Yuuki and I've been having a strange dream for the past three months I'm not sure what it means but It gives me the creeps….It isn't the dream alone that creeps me out it's the dream and the fact that stars seem to be disappearing rapidly every night" Yuuki sighs getting out of bed and staring out the window nearby looking up at the night sky as another star flickers out.

"Another star gone….could my dream have something to do with this" Yuuki mutters to himself "What was that key doing…and how did it keep the darkness away?" Yuuki questions himself like he actually knew the answer.

Yuuki just stares out his window for a while before deciding to head out, he didn't notice dark storm like clouds over to his right. Yuuki hops out of his window on the first floor of his house and walks over to a close hill and sits on top of it staring up at the stars noticing one starting to flicker.

"Looks like another one is going to go soon" He comments to himself before his vision of the stars is blocked by the ominous dark clouds.

"What the hell? It was clear out a second ag-" Yuuki couldn't finish his sentence as the whipping wind caught in his throat causing him to cough slightly.

The wind picked up further almost all the light was blocked by the clouds, shadows started to move and dance on the ground a small being composed of the shadows with antenna and big yellow orbs for eyes popped up in front of Yuuki followed by more of them, the numbers kept growing and Yuuki had a feeling that he needed to get away from these things he didn't know why but something deep inside told him to run and that's exactly what he did, Yuuki ran for as long as he could eventually collapsing from exhaustion.

From other worlds a certain star started flickering rapidly as Yuukis world was being consumed by darkness.

Yuuki couldn't move anymore as his world started to fade from his vision, his eyes slowly closing as he passes out.


	2. Chapter 1- Awakening (Part 1)

**So here's the official chapter "1"….I'll try and make this chapter a lot longer so hope that it's enjoyed….and yeah….I really have nothing else to say….But R&R and maybe check back for Polls every now and then!**

As his world was consumed by the darkness Yuuki was thrown from his world to another rather far away. The unconscious boy hit a large expanse of water eventually washing up on the shore line of a small island. **(Guess where this is?)**

The waves washing over his body the sun had dropped low in the sky shining a red-pink light over the island the sky over head was dark and stars filled the sky every so often another would lose its light flickering into the darkness that consumed the world. It was early morning before anyone came back to the small island that Yuuki had washed up on the shore of.

Three children had arrived on the island by individual smaller boats. They ran about the Island intending on making a raft to go explore other worlds besides the one they live in at the moment.

"Hey…..Are you alright?" A female voice called to the unconscious boy on the shore line.

"Riku! Sora! Get over here and help me!" The voice called before the other two came over.

"What should we do?" A male voice asks.

"What do you think we should do Riku, we should help him" another different male voice says.

Yuuki was carried to a small house in the side of a small cliff face by Sora and Riku where he was placed on a bed to rest. It was another full day before Yuukis deep blue eyes opened up again staring at the wooden ceiling.

"Eh? W-where am I?" Yuuki mumbles his voice raspy for the lack of food and water while he was unconscious.

"Well, Well Look who's finally awake" A white haired boy said as he descended the stairs.

"Who?" Yuuki says looking around wildly.

Riku stared at Yuuki with an Are you serious look on his face.

"What?" Yuuki asks Riku picking up on the look.

Riku had the same look on his face before shaking his head a bit "Right…now that you're up your probably thirsty and such right?" Riku asks having been forced into watch duty for right now after losing a race to Sora.

Yuuki looked up at Riku his stomach rumbling loudly as he nods his head at Riku in response.

Riku simply left to go get Yuuki food and water and to get Sora and Kairi.

Yuuki decided to get up and walk around….that lasted till he got about halfway up the stairs before his hunger caused his legs to give out and he tumbled backwards down the stairs landing on his head "Ouch!" He whines rubbing the back of his head after falling onto his side.

"What happened?" The same white haired boy asks waiting at the bottom of the stairs that Yuuki fell down.

"Umm…NOTHING!" Yuuki shouts quickly before springing up onto his feet stumbling slightly as he does so.

"Yeah…sure" Riku responds rolling his eyes a bit. "Anyway I got you the food and water it's over on the bed" *Riku says pointing at the container of water and a few mushrooms on the bed.

"oh…uhh….thanks….."Yuuki was fishing for the white haired boys name with this comment.

"Don't worry about it" Riku responds leaving.

_Darn it! I didn't get that kid's name!_ Yuuki thinks to himself going over to the bed and quickly drinking the water and eating the mushrooms before climbing back up the stairs and leaving the room.

"Tch…why is so bright here?" Yuuki asks himself as he squints from the sunlight.

Time passed as Sora, and Riku ran around gathering supplies for the raft and kairi helped build the raft. Soon it was dark around 10 P.M Yuuki was laying under an oddly shaped tree on a small island like landmass that was just off the coast of the island when the wind started picking up.

Yuuki shrugs off the sudden gust of wind as just that, this shrug was disturbed by a very ominous feeling in Yuukis stomach and the dark clouds collecting overhead.

"W-Wait a second! This is exactly like what happened to my home world….but how did I get here then? It's just a passing storm right?" Yuuki says to himself.

Just then a boat pulls up to the dock Sora jumping out of this boat, and running around.

"What's that kid doing? It's dangerous to be out in this storm" Yuuki remarks to himself completely ignoring the fact that he was now standing in the middle of the storm.

Sora ran over between a tree and a small pond quickly disappearing behind some kind of door.

"The hell? Why is there a door there?" Yuuki asks hopping into the churning tide of the ocean and swimming to shore.

Black splotches started to appear on the sand and move around erratically.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Yuuki shouts as the black splotches started moving towards him.

"GAHHHH!" Yuuki shouts as he runs away from the blotches.

*WACK!* Yuuki slammed headfirst into the door that Sora had gone through.

"OWW!" Yuuki whines scrambling back until he hit a solid something and rubbed his face, it was by this time he figured out that there wasn't supposed to be anything solid behind him."W-W-What is that…." Yuuki stammers out as he slowly turns his head to face a pitch black blob that had two yellow orbs for eyes.

"DAMMIT!" Yuuki shouts leaping up and running through the door in front of him.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Yuuki calls through the cave, He knew he saw someone come in here but after looking around he saw nobody

"Eh? I swear I saw someone come in here….could I just be dreaming all of this?" Yuuki asks out loud to anyone in general really.

"You're not dreaming boy" A voice called out from a corner.

"Who's there?" Yuuki calls out to the voice in the shadows looking from left to right wildly.

"The door will open soon…." The voice trails off into nothingness not a sound save for a small whoosh of wind blowing through the cave.

"What was that about?" Yuuki asks out loud again scratching the back of his head.

Just then a sudden very strong gust of wind comes from behind what looks to be a door at the back of the cave.

"Gah What the hell is this?" Yuuki calls his voice lost by the wind. Yuuki had assumed that the door was just a painting at the back of the cave.

The wind got stronger and stronger as the door opened a final gust of wind pushes Yuuki out of said cave and back onto the beach.

"Ouch…Ow…crap…." Yuuki mutters as he flips and smack against the ground after getting thrown out of the cave by the wind.

"Just what was that about? And why did it hurt so much…if this is just a dream then it shouldn't physically hurt…" Yuuki says to himself before a shocking realization comes over him.

"I-I'm really not dreaming….T-This is all real….t-then WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE? AND MY FAMILY?...EVERYONE I EVER KNEW?" Yuuki shouts sinking to his knees in the soft sand of the beach.

It took a while before he noticed the odd black creatures surrounding him, just staring at the boy they looked almost…hungry….for something.

"W-What do you want?" Yuuki asks quietly before he got the same sensation that he had when these creatures appeared in his world.

_RUN! Quickly get away from them! _A voice in his head called, this voice however was not his own voice.

"Shit" Yuuki swore quietly as he stood up swinging his hand out and backhanding one of the odd creatures out of his way before sand was kicked up behind him. His body quickly set into motion Yuuki headed towards the cliff side shack he was housed in before.

"I can make it. I can make it. Just a little more" Yuuki chanted under his breath as he ran.

Yuuki bursts through the door of the shack slamming it shut behind him.

"I should be safe in here right?" Yuuki asks trying to catch his breath.

The shadowy blotches started gathering around Yuukis feet as he was standing at the door.

"N-No way…h-how can there be shadows when I'm somewhere completely dark?" Yuuki says out loud in disbelief before he take off up the stairs only to burst through the other door at the top of the stairs to see a boy sinking into the ground.

"SHIT!" Yuuki yells willing his legs to take him faster and faster towards the sinking boy.

As soon as Yuuki hit the edge of what looked to be a great black expanse on the small island he was on a while ago he started sinking as well despite the struggle he put on he was slowly dragged into the darkness consuming the other boy as well.

"Shit….this can't be as far as I go can it?" Yuuki says though in the darkness no sound came from his mouth.

A light appeared in the darkness atop what seemed to be a tower, No the light was the entire top of this tower.

_What is that?_ Yuuki thought as he slowly descended towards the light and touched down on the tower.

Atop this tower there were 3 pedestals each one containing something. The one directly in front of Yuuki had what looked to be a sword of some sorts, to the left there was an odd shield, and to the right was a staff.

_What am I supposed to do here?_ Yuuki thought.

"Choose one power to take" A voice called from somewhere in the distance.

"One power?" Yuuki asks confused

_It means take one of the objects from the pedestals._ The voice in his head from before calls.

"Oh…Alright then…I'll take…This one!" Yuuki says grabbing the sword from the pedestal in front of him.

"Now choose a power to give up in return" The voice in the distance calls again

"Alright…so choose another object….This one then!" Yuuki calls out grabbing the-

**End of Chapter 1 Hope you enjoyed it, I took into consideration the Vote on my poll for this chapter. Look forward to another poll and Vote if you want some sort of say in this story! That is all, Stay posted for the next update when it comes out!**


	3. Chapter 2- Awakening (Part 2 -end)

**Chapter 2 picking up where the last chapter left off…AND GO!**

"This one then" Yuuki calls picking up the staff off to his right.

"So you have chosen the path of the warrior and chose to give up the power of magic is that correct?" The same far off voice calls again

"Wait does that mean that I can't learn Magic?" Yuuki calls out to the voice receiving no answer from said voice.

"What are you stupid? Of course you can still learn Magic….It just means that you'll be better at physical attacks than you are at magic…." The voice in his head scolds then explains

"Oh….Ok…Hey you mister voice guy, This is my choice!" Yuuki shouts out at the voice.

There was no response from the voice but some stairs appeared as well as another tall tower that connected to the one Yuuki was on by the stairs.

"Etto…I guess I'll go up these stairs…"Yuuki says going up the stairs to the other tower.

Up on the stairs was a barrel just sitting there as well as a ghostly image of a door

"Well…Barrel or door…..what to choose…what to choose…"Yuuki said to himself trying to make up his mind.

"BARREL!" He shouts before leaping at said barrel and smashing right into the side of it.

"Ouch…well that went nowhere…." Yuuki says with a sigh

"Do I need to hit this barrel I wonder" Yuuki says to himself

Yuuki held out his right hand a sword like the one on the pedestal from the previous tower appears in his hand.

"COOL!" Yuuki exclaims swinging the sword a little to get a feel for it's weight and balance as well as its maximum range.

"This I can work with" Yuuki remarks to himself quietly before smashing the barrel with a few hits to it.

After the barrel was destroyed a box fell from the sky landing where the barrel was.

Alright something else to smash" Yuuki says happily dispatching of the box with a few hits

"This is fun! What do I get to smash next a barrel, another box, OH maybe I'll get to smash an octagon!" Yuuki starts rambling listing off various shapes,

As he was rambling off in his own little world he didn't notice the dark splotches staining the tower and moving in a zig-zag pattern towards him stopping every so often.

"Hey! What's next?" Yuuki asks out loud since nothing else had dropped from the sky since the box/

It was at about this time that Yuuki spotted one of the shadows standing up and looking around with its big yellow orbs.

"OH crap it's one of those things!" Yuuki exclaims before noticing the other black splotches on the tower "And it looks like he brought friends as well"

The shadows started to close in around Yuuki still looking from side to side their antennae swinging back and forth.

"Shit….well as least this time I have a sword!" Yuuki says grinning before slashing at one of the shadows causing it to sink into a dark splotch on the ground.

"Damn how am I supposed to destroy these things?" Yuuki asks himself…well more the voice in his head as it seemed to be very knowledgeable about these types of things.

"Just hit them over and over until they die…" The voice responds to Yuuki in his head of course.

"Okay…that was rather useless…" Yuuki says to himself.

"HEY! I heard that!" The voice snapped at him

"Sorry" Yuuki apologizes to the voice

"Damn right you're sorry" The voice snaps again.

"just let me kill these…Things" Yuuki complains rolling out of the way of one of the shadows jumping at him.

"Those "Things" are called shadows just keep that in mind" The voice says to him.

"Gee thanks.." Yuuki said with a sigh before slashing at another shadow it poofing into a black smoke that soon dissipated.

"What the hell" Yuuki said staring at the smoke as it faded

"That means you killed it" The voice in his head chirped happily

"oh…I see" Yuuki said doing the same to the other shadows he finally dispatches the last one the door in the center of the platform becoming solid.

"Hey the door looks useable now!" Yuuki exclaims glaring at said door suspiciously "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means you can use the door" The voice in his head said clearly un-amused

"Sorry…you don't need to get all snippy with me…"Yuuki complains

"What was that?" The voice asked angrily

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Yuuki quickly covered before walking over to the door.

"Well here goes nothing" He says as he opens the door a bright light shining through.

Yuuki stepped into the light only to find that he was back on destiny islands…well what remained of it…a few floating chunks of sand and trees leading up to a larger expanse of sand all circling around a big evil looking ball like thing.

"Well this is just great…" Yuuki said sighing and starting to move towards the largest platform of sand

"What happened here?" Yuuki asks himself before shadows popped up around him prompting him to fling both his hands downward light flashing in both his hands before two keys **(Kingdom Key)** appeared in his hands.

"What the hell…" He trails off before swinging the keys around like swords slashing though the shadows that opposed him.

"SWEET! These key things are like swords!" Yuuki exclaims proudly "And I have TWO of them!"

"Those "Key things" are called Keyblades…they have the power do destroy the darkness…as well as working like a key to almost everything….except for locked doors, locked treasure chests, basically anything that is locked you can't unlock.." The voice says before Yuuki cuts in.

"LAME!" Yuuki says loudly over the voice in his head "Can't they do something like really cool besides acting as swords?" Yuuki asks.

"Well I was ABOUT to get to that" The voice says angrily "They can also seal the "Keyholes" of the worlds preventing the heartless or rather the thing you're about to fight from getting to the heart of the world or that "Big evil ball like thing" and corrupting it thus destroying the world…" The voice went on to explain a lot more but Yuuki didn't bother paying attention to any of it.

Instead Yuuki jumped up on the large expanse of sand that was soon surrounded by darkness before his own shadow extended outwards and grew into a giant shadow thing with a big heart carved through its chest.

"What the hell happened to my shadow!" Yuuki exclaims rather pissed off

"well that shadow became a Darkside….your darkside to be exact…you should destroy it before it gets a hold of the worlds heart and consumes it…. " The voice in his head told him

"Alright! Let's do this!" Yuuki calls running straight at the darkside and jumping up attacking its hands.

**And there we go…Chapter end…I urge you to Read & Review cause it helps me learn stuff and besides I'll answer questions in these little author blurbs at the start and end of the chapters…Anyway stay posted for a new Poll and a new chapter out soon.**


End file.
